100 ways to find a flower
by MorWolfMor
Summary: 100 drabble challenge with Lillian as the character! Thanks to HarvestMoonAddict for posting this awesome challenge. Happy Reading!
1. Introduction

**Hello all! :) Many thanks to HarvestMoonAddict for the challenge. I'm so excited to begin this challenge, and I hope you all enjoy this! :D**

Lillian sat outside her new house in Bluebell and thoughtfully rested her head on her hands. Sometimes she had no luck at all. On the way to her new farm, a wild animal had spooked her horse, and they tumbled down the mountain. Thank Goddess Violet was okay. Looking over her farm, she smiled. Everything seemed happy. The villagers were friendly. The mayor had even given her a cow and chicken to start off her farm! Her cow, Bell, and her chicken, Blue, seemed happy too. Maybe she could help the two towns mayors become friends. Everything would work out.


	2. River

She sat on a boulder by the river and stared at the fish swimming by. They were so free… it was wonderful to see them. "Hey Lillian!" a voice shouts. Startled, she falls into the river, and surfaces with a splutter. "Sorry…" the voice says with a snicker. She looks up to see Cam. He holds a hand out to her. "You were daydreaming again?" he asks. She nods and takes his hand. "C'mon Lillian. Let's go get you something to dry off with." She nods to him with a smile. "_Rivers are fun. I could get used to this…"_


	3. Farm

Lillian kneeled down in the little patch of freshly-hoed dirt next to her house, and pulled a small packet of seeds from her bag. Lovingly, she folded the tiny seeds into the dirt and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Rocking back on her heels, she grabs her watering can and sprinkles the newly-planted flower seeds. She stands and stretches her stiff muscles, then looks out over her farm. It was coming along nicely. She'd have to remember to thank Cam later. It must be his way of apologizing about the river. She smiled. She loved her farm so much.


	4. Warmth

It was only early spring, but it was so warm out. Lillian stretched in the early morning sun, and looked at her flower sprouts. They were so tiny, yet they stretched up to the sun for warmth and light. Ash came running up to her. "Hey Lillian! Mother sent me to see if you needed any help." He smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm fine, thanks Ash. Tell Jessica I said thanks too." She smiles at him and he grins back. The warmth and friendship in his smile was nice. She loved the warmth in Bluebell.


	5. Clouds

**Hey all! The idea for the Harvest Goddess playing with the clouds shapes is HarvestMoonAddicts idea, I'm just borrowing it :) Hope you enjoy this!**

Lillian sat by the pond at the top of the mountain, watching the clouds roll by. Few knew the Harvest Goddess resided there. Lillian looked up and watched a cloud morph into a cow. She smiled over at the Goddess. "How can you do that?" She asked. The Goddess laughed. "Cam is coming. He wants to see you..." She idly twists her fingers above her head, and a nearby cloud begins to swirl around. "Have fun…" She whispers, disappearing into her pond. Lillian smiles as Cam sits beside her. "That one looks like a flower…" He says quietly. She grins.


	6. Bells

Lillian smiled as she patted her cow, Bell. Bell was pregnant! Soon there would be miniature Bells running around her barn. "Bells…" She mused, and let her thoughts wander. She always loved the sound of bells ringing. It was such a pretty sound. She wished she could hear them again… A tinkling breeze nuzzled her face in answer. "You will hear them soon enough dear one." She smiles and whispers, "Thank you Harvest Goddess." A musical laugh is heard, and Lillian turns to brush Bell, a light smile on her face. "I can't wait to hear the bells!" She laughs.


	7. Love

"What a beautiful day!" Lillian thought as she walked through Konohana. She walked into the animal shop and smiled at Kana. "Hi Kana!" He grins. "Hey Lillian! Here to look at the animals again?" She giggles. "I'm here to buy a puppy today!" He leads her to a back room and four puppies come tumbling out. "Awww!" Lillian coos. Three are small black pups, with one larger, St. Bernard puppy. She laughs as the St. Bernard licks her chin. "I'll take him!" Passing Kana the money, she hugs the pup. "I'll call you Bruno!" Kana laughs. "Love at first lick…"


	8. Cold

Lillian smiles as she walks through town. Spotting ash, she waves and runs over. "Hey Ash! It's a nice day out huh?" He laughs. "Sure is Lillian!" A little girl with blonde pigtails skips up next to Ash, then scowls as she catches sight of Lillian. "Hi Cheryl." Lillian says with a smile. Frowning, Cheryl turns and walks away. _"Well that was cold…"_ Ash rubs the back of his head nervously. "Sorry about that. She doesn't like it when I'm hanging out with girls." "It's alright. I'd better get going anyways. Later!" _"I'll thaw that cold little ice princess eventually…"_


	9. Coffee

Stretching, Lillian rolls out of bed and pets her puppy. "Morning Bruno." She heads for her coffee pot with a yawn. Reaching into her cabinet, she feels for the bag of coffee beans. Her hand comes back empty. "No coffee?" She sighs. "I'll try Howard's café once I finish my chores." Over an hour later, Lillian trudges into the café. "Mornin' Laney; Howard." She plops down at a table. Laney laughs. "Haven't had your coffee yet?" Lillian shakes her head. "I ran out. Think you could whip me up a cup?" Howard giggles and passes her a steaming mug. "Mmmmm…Coffee…"


	10. Gift

Lillian trudged down the mountain at the end of the day. She was dirty and tired from foraging, but she had one last stop to make. She walked towards Howard's Café and saw Cam closing up his flower shop. "Hey Cam!" She called out. "I've got something for you!" He stopped in surprise. She quickly dug through her rucksack and pulled out red and blue flowers. Twisting them with a moondrop flower, she shows them to Cam. He looks at her shocked, as she presses her gift into his hands. "T-thank you Lillian." He stutters. She just smiles at him.


	11. Fire

Lillian awoke one morning, her honey hair damp with sweat. She tried to sit up, but fell back. She moved a trembling hand to her face. It felt like fire. She sighed and reached for her phone. She punched a few buttons, dialing her best friends' number. "Ash?" She rasps. "Could you come over? I need some help…" Several minutes later, Ash arrives, dragging Cam and Laney. Ash starts her chores, Cam cares for her crops, and Laney makes her soup. Laney places a hand on Lillian's forehead. "You're burning up! I'm getting Dr. Ayame!" Laney exclaims. Lillian sighs softly.


	12. Marriage

**Hey all, Wolfy here. Sorry for the long absence. Had a lot of bad things happen all at once, and I kind of lost the will to write for a while... But I'm back, so I hope you enjoy this update! :)**

Lillian woke alone in the Konohana clinic. She sat up and rubbed her head. Hiro walked in. "Lillian! You're awake!" He pressed a gentle hand to her forehead. "Your fever's gone! You can go home now. Ayame said you can leave." Lillian nods. "Oh! Dirk dropped this off for you this morning. Here you go! Take care!" Hiro waved as she left. Exiting the clinic, she squealed upon reading the letter. Kana stopped and stared. She looked up. "My best friend's getting married! And I'm her maid of honor!" She laughed, visions of wedding dresses dancing through her mind.


	13. Death

Lillian awoke happy. Her best friends' weddings in a week! So much to do…A light tapping on her door startles her. "Coming!" She shouts. It's Dirk. "Hey Lillian! I have a letter for you!" Smiling, she takes it, and he walks away. Opening the letter, her smile quickly fades. Tears pool in her eyes as she falls to her knees. Cam walks up, sees Lillian, and runs up to her, gently placing his arm around her. She turns and sobs into his chest. "M-my p-p-parents…they're…d-dead!" She wails. "It'll be alright Lilli." He hugs her closer to him.


End file.
